moviemorguefandomcom-20200214-history
Veronica Quaife
Veronica "Ronnie" Quaife was the deuteragonist of David Cronenberg's The Fly. She was a journalist for Particle Magazine and the love interest of protagonist Seth Brundle. She was portrayed by Geena Davis in the first film and by Saffron Henderson in the sequel. Background Prior to meeting Seth Brundle, Ronnie was the girlfriend of Stathis Borans, a sleazy science tutor at the college she attended. She and Stathis became romantically involved and lived together for two years, during which Stathis became the chief editor of Particle Magazine and Ronnie a journalist. While the pair split up, they continued working together at Particle. Some months after her break-up with Stathis, Ronnie attended a gala at Bartok Industries where she met the socially inept scientist Seth Brundle. Seth was immediately smitten with Ronnie and tried to impress her by talking about his work. When Veronica began to lose interest, Seth decided to bring her to his laboratory and show her his teleportation project. At the lab, Seth explained that he suffered frequent motion sickness when he was a child, even mentioning that he threw up on his tricycle. His inability to handle transport aboard any vehicle was what inspired him to become a molecular physicist and investigate the idea of teleportation: transporting people and objects between different locations without physical movement. When Seth showed Veronica his Telepod machines, he used one of her stockings as a demonstration. The demonstration is successful and Veronica was impressed by the Telpod's capabilities. From that point on, Veronica and Seth started dating, though many of their dates were confined to Seth's warehouse laboratory. She watched Seth carry out his research and even inspired him to make improvements to the Telepods when his research hit a roadblock. Following this epiphany, Seth was able to carry out a successful teleportation with a live baboon. However, as Seth and Veronica were about to celebrate this scientific triumph, Veronica became aware of the fact that her possessive and jealous ex Stathis was threatening to reveal the Telepods' existence to the world prematurely. Keeping Seth unaware of this so as to avoid hurting his feelings, Veronica abruptly left to confront Borans. Incorrectly suspecting that Veronica was still seeing Borans romantically, a drunken and jealous Brundle decided to teleport himself so as to deprive Veronica of the opportunity to see a historic moment in science. However, a common housefly slipped into the sending Telepod unnoticed by the preoccupied scientist. After his successful teleportation, Brundle went to bed, and was awoken some hours later by Veronica. He told her about his rash teleportation and the reasons behind it, and the two then reconciled and made love. However, all was not right following the experiment. Seth had unknowingly inherited the fly's genes when he was reconstituted and was beginning to exhibit insect-like traits. At first, the changes weren't visible, though they were seemingly beneficial; Seth's reflexes and physical strength had been heightened, which he chalked up to the Telepod purefying his atomic structure when he was reassembled. Other more subtle changes would emerge such as increased energy, extensive sexual stamina, and an appetite for sugary foods, but soon Veronica noticed that Seth was becoming more manic and arrogant. She also noticed a series of coarse hairs extending from the circuit board wound on his back, cutting them off. Seth attempted to convince Veronica that she ought to go through with teleportation herself and experience the same kind of reinvigoration he was enjoying, but Veronica was frightened by the idea and refused. Angry, Seth left the lab that night and went out on the town to find someone who could "keep up" with him sexually. Two days later, Veronica returned to the lab to find that Seth had brought another woman home with him. Seth even tried to force Tawny to go undergo teleportation, but Veronica warned Tawny against it. Veronica then tried to warn Seth that something went wrong during his first teleportation, and explained that scientific testing of the coarse hairs she'd previously trimmed from his back revealed that they were not human. Seth refused to listen, however, throwing Veronica out of the warehouse and telling her never to come back. Veronica wouldn't see Seth again for a whole month when he suddenly called her back to the lab, asking her to bring her camera. When she arrived, she saw that Seth had undergone a shocking change: his hair was falling out, his skin had become rough and covered in sores, his fingers were fusing together and his ears had rotted off with his teeth following in short order. He had also developed certain fly-like abilities such as being able to stick to walls and producing and spitting up corrosive enzymes to liquefy food before he consumed it. He also constantly craved sugar as evidenced by the various half-eaten chocolate bars and donuts scattered about his lab. Knowing that he was becoming more like a fly, Seth had coined the term '"Brundlefly" '''for his new form. Though disgusted by his metamorphosis, he remained curious and fascinated by it, asking Veronica to record him for the sake of science and posterity. Horrified by what was happening to Seth, Veronica remembered that she and Seth had made love once since the Telepod experiment. After a visit to the hospital, Veronica learned that she was pregnant with Seth's child, fearing that their baby would be born as a half-human, half-insect mutant like its father. After visiting Seth for one last time, Veronica informed Stathis of her pregnancy and told him that she wanted an abortion. However, Seth was on the roof listening to them, and upon hearing what Ronnie had planned, followed her to the abortion clinic. He then proceeded to smash into the clinic and abduct Ronnie before she could abort the foetus. On a nearby rooftop, Seth begged Ronnie to carry the child to term, since it could very well have been conceived before his fateful teleportation and thus might have been "all that's left of the real me." Veronica replied that she was too afraid to have the baby, and a distraught Brundle took her back to his warehouse. Stathis had followed Brundle and Veronica back to the lab and assembled a shotgun in case he needed to kill Brundle. When he entered the warehouse, Brundle smashed through the skylight and attacked Borans, using his acid vomit to melt Boran's hand. After dropping the shotgun, Borans tried to retrieve it using his foot, but Seth grabbed his leg and vomited over the shin, then pulled Boran's foot off at the ankle. Veronica then stepped in and begged Seth to spare Borans. Seth told her that she and he would enter the Telepods together, using Seth's original prototype as a receiving pod, which would fuse them together into a single body, making them the "ultimate family". When he grabbed her to force her into the pod, Veronica resisted and struck Seth across the jaw. To Veronica's horror, Seth's jaw came right off when she hit him, followed by Seth completely shedding the outer layer of his flesh and revealing his complete mutant form. The Brundlefly forced Veronica into one of the Telepods and he entered the other. The wounded Borans struggled to get up and grab his shotgun, then fired a shot at the cable connecting Veronica's pod to the computer system. This caused the pod door to open and Veronica was able to get out. The Brundlefly saw this and tried to break his way out of his Telepod, damaging the door. However, the computer finished its countdown just as the Brundlefly broke down the door. The creature and the damaged machine parts were teleported, and when they reconstituted, the Brundlefly ended up with a large metal fragment fused through his torso. With tremendous agony, the mutant crawled towards Veronica. Borans, still barely conscious, gave his shotgun to Veronica and aimed for her. Even though Seth was no longer human and in tremendous pain, she still could not bring herself to kill him. The Brundlefly raised its foreleg, moving the shotgun in Veronica's hand so the barrel rested against its head, wanting her to put it out of its misery. After a final moment of hesitation, Veronica pulled the trigger and blasted the Brundlefly's head to pieces. Veronica lamented over Seth's mutant corpse before the injured Stathis led her out of the warehouse. Death Veronica dies in the opening scene of ''The Fly II. As she had dreamed about in her nightmares since Seth's transformation, she died whilst giving birth to Seth's child. The baby's delivery took place at Bartok Industries, who were aware of Seth's disastrous experiment. In her nightmares, Ronnie had pictured giving birth to a giant maggot. The truth was not that different from her nightmare as her offspring was encased inside a bizarre cocoon when it was expelled from her womb. The doctors cut the umbilical cord and cut open the cocoon to reveal a human infant inside, but Veronica did not survive the stress of childbirth and so she never set eyes on her baby. Category:Movie Deaths Category:The Fly II Category:Horror Movie Deaths Category:First Blood Category:Tragic Deaths Category:Died in Childbirth Category:Humans Category:Killers